Dance
by SheGotHers-NowHe'llGetHis
Summary: Pansy/Jason oc . Read and review, please.


"Pansy..?"

The voice was quiet, which was unusual considering who the voice belonged to. Usually this voice was present in loud, laring tones- Sometimes flustered. But never soft and nervous like this. She looked up at Jason. "Hello, Jase. What's up?"

Jason's hands clenched and lossened at his sides, his face going the slightest bit pink. He stood there a moment awkwardly before sitting beside Pansy a bit suddenly. He crossed his legs and leaned slightly towards her, as if what he was about to say was some sort of big secret. The determined look on his face face, coupled with the red tinging his cheeks made him look cute..

"I'm no good at the waltz." He said in a very serious tone.

Pansy's eyebrows raised involuntarily at this odd and seemingly irrelevent statement. "Um.. So?"

Jason's hands fiddled with the ends of his sleeves and he bit his lip. There was something about Jason- The way he spoke and moved and acted- That made him cute, no matter what it was he was doing, or saying. Jason raised his eyes up to Pansy's, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. "Tomorrow's the.. The valentine's ball, and I... Was thinking maybe you might be willing to teach me?"

This was very surprising, because Pansy had seen Jason dance before and he needed dance lessons about as much as Harry Potter needed flying lessons. Looking over at the blonde, blue-eyed boy who was only slightly bigger than the girls, but smaller than the boys.. She remembered that Jason Abernathy, despite being obnoxious, cocky, flamboyant boy was actually very insecure with himself.

Well, she had nothing better to do, anyway.

"Sure thing, Sassy Mants." She winked at Jason, who blushed lightly in reply at her use of that embarassing nickname.

Regardless of hos embarassed and flustered he was, Jason got to his feet and took a few steps back, centering himself in the room. Pansy stood shortly after him, and he took her in his arms.

Jason was very soft and very gentle. His small hands as careful with holding her as if she were made out of glass.. Though, she preferred the strong and safe feeling that Draco's arms gave her, she couldn't help but see exactly why Sean liked the feels of the small boy. Gentleness was not something easy to come by, when it came to boys.

"So i'm going to lead, alright Jason? Follow as best you can, alright? Once you feel comfortable, we'll switch and you'll lead me." Pansy offered.

Nodding in reply, Jason lowered his eyes to their feet and got a very concentrated expression on his face. Pansy sighed inwardly at it, knowing that he was a brilliant dancer and that there was really no reason for her to be doing this.

Almost immediately after they started moving, however, Jason stumbled over his own feet and fell right into Pansy, knocking them both over onto the floor.

Dizzy, Pansy squeezed her eyes shut and reached her hand up to her forehead, which was aching badly. Rubbing lightly she reached her other hand behind her, pushing herself up into a slightly better position.

"Wow, Jase, you're horri-" Pansy opened her eyes and found herself in one of the most awkward, most cliche positions of all time.

There she was, laying on the floor, with Jason right over her on his hands and knees and a very shocked expression on his face. The moment she looked at him, her expression went blank and all she could do was blink. She was face to face with Jason, certainly closer to him than she'd ever been before...

When had his eyes gotten to be such a clear, sky blue?

"I'm so sorry- I didn't do it on purpose, really!" He blurted out, scrambling back to his feet. Ringing his hands together, Jason turned away from her, blushing and fumbling with his words. He was being unusually awkward and flustered, today.

"What's the problem, Jason..?" Pansy asked, slowly getting to her feet as well and brushing herself off.

The change in Jason was almost immediate. His face went a bright red, but his expression softened and he was visibly less tense.

"I don't know, Pansy... I'm in love." He said simply, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I can't stop thinking about him, and I can't ignore it, Pansy.."

For whatever reason, maybe the loving tone in which he spoke.. Maybe the way his eyes twinkled when he spoke of it... Pansy looked at Jason, and for the first time she didn't just see the loud, obnoxious Slytherin. She saw a guy. A guy who was sweet, and capable of loving fully and wholly. Someone innocent.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he stood there, smiling at her in that uncharacteristically soft way. Involuntarily, she felt her heart flutter and skip a beat in her chest.

No. This was wrong.

"Let's try again, alright?" She said hastily, trying to block out the thoughts and feelings that had taken over her mind and body in that one moment.

In an instant, Jason's expression changed to the more familiar grin he always wore, and he nodded. He took her into his gentle arms once more, but this time he hesitated.

"Could I try leading, this time..?" He asked in a slightly flustered tone.

Thinking about it a moment first, Pansy nodded. "You can't possibly do any worse than you have already."

Nodding, Jason looked down at his feet with that same concentrated expression on his face, then he started moving.

This was different than what Pansy had been expecting this time. This was more how she'd been expecting him to dance on their first try. No, actually it wasn't. This was something Pansy couldn't have anticipated even if she'd tried.

How was it possible for anyone to move so smoothly, so surely? Pansy found herself looking down at their feet, and it was as if there was some invisible force between them. When Jason moved his feet, Pansy's reciprocated immediately.

"Pansy..?"

Shaking herself out of it, she realised she'd been staring down at their feet, and looked back up at Jason. When had they stopped dancing? Whenever it was, she hadn't noticed at all, despite the fact she was staring at their feet.

Jason's face was lit up with a smile that was rarely seen on him.. This smile was usually reserved for Sean. It lifted one corner of his mouth and gave the impression that he was extremely amused at something. Pansy had only ever glimpsed it from across the room, only ever seen it briefly as he gave it out to Sean. She had never seen it up front like this, before. It was, for some reason, unbeleivably attractive..

On impulse, she felt her hands let go of him, and reach up to take his face in her hands, rather. Her eyes searched his own sky blue orbs, and slowly his smile faded and left him expressionless.

For a few precious, short moments they stood there. He closed his eyes, and let her gently brush againt his cheeks and neck with her fingertips, let her caress him as if he belonged to her. In these few moments, Pansy felt an all too familiar feeling building up in her heart.

When he finally opened his eyes and took her wrists gently, placing her hands at her sides for her, she snapped out of it. The feeling slowly drained form her again and she found herself looking at him as she usually did. He was Jason the biscuit. Just Jason the biscuit, and only Jason the biscuit.

All the same, she felt herself smile. She knew that what he did a moment ago was not for himself, but for Pansy. In the same way he allowed Tracey to kiss him back when she had that crush on him, he allowed her to hold him in her hands.

Short moments that meant nothing to him, but everything to the other party. Things that should make it hurt more afterwards, but only ended up making his next words sound softer, gentler, more fair.

"Thanks, Pansy." He said, nodding and giving her his usual grin. "Sean'll appreciate this little lesson you gave me, when I don't step on his feet as much."

Waving, he turned and raced out of the room, leaving Pansy to laugh to herself and roll her eyes.

That stupid biscuit, thinking he couldn't dance.


End file.
